


Letter for Tenko

by lucky_feather



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, F/F, Grief/Mourning, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, Oma Kokichi and Akamatsu Kaede are siblings, Past Relationship(s), Post-Game, She is healing, it is just. himiko writing a letter to tenko long after the game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27815065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucky_feather/pseuds/lucky_feather
Summary: "There are some spells I just can't cast. Bringing you and all the others back is one of them."~In which Himiko writes a letter
Relationships: Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko
Kudos: 27





	Letter for Tenko

Hey, Tenko. Should I come up with a nickname for you? I never did during the game...  
  
Maybe I should've picked something cute, like Ten-ten, or Tenki! Obviously I can't exactly hear your reaction, but I'm sure if I told you in person you'd love it. You'd probably squeal about how absolutely adorable it is and tell me how amazing I was at coming up with nicknames. Heh, that would be fun.

I should probably get to the point, huh?

It's been around 5 years since the killing game. Can you believe it? 5 whole years since me, Shuichi, and Maki escaped that terrible place. I wish you could've been there to see it. It was beautiful, you know? Seeing the real blue sky. I see it every day now. I'm thankful. I wish you were here seeing it with me.

Agh, too much wishing. I know it's silly but maybe, if I wish hard enough, it'll come true. Maybe I'd get to see you again. That'd be nice, even if I only got to exchange a single word, I would be forever grateful.

I'll stop talking about this depressing stuff now. It's probably boring you.

I have a job now! Even though I get a sufficient amount of money from Danganronpa, I work as a children's magician. Funny, right? The one previously known as the greatest mage of all time is now a lowly performer in daycares. I do go on stage sometimes though. I love being on stage. I love doing my magic and hearing the cheers, applause, and gasps as I perform. It's one of the best feelings in the world. I wish you could come to one of my shows, Tenko. Not like that stupid failed one. It wasn't even that good. No one smiled for that one. 

As for me personally, I'm all grown up now. Kind of. I was only in early adulthood during the game, so it didn't even really feel like it back then. I still don't feel much more mature. Sometimes I feel like a lost little kid. Like I just want to cry all my problems away. I should stop venting now.

I grew a bit taller. I'm 5'1 now, can you believe it? I bet, if I use my magic enough, I'll grow even bigger! 

I'm kidding, though. I still believe in magic, but I'm not sure it could do such grand things. It certainly can't fix this broken mess that is me. It can still make me smile, though. If you're watching me from wherever you are, do I make you smile, still? Do my magic shows bring you happiness? I hope they do. I miss you a lot. Even though you were always so clingy and overbearing. But you cared for me. I never appreciated your presence until it was gone, and for that, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I never showed you appreciation. I'm sorry I ignored you. You just wanted to have a friend. 

Moving on, I should probably tell you a little about how the others are doing. You're wondering about them too, right? 

Shuichi's doing alright. He's a writer now, and he owns a little book shop about a 20 minute drive from my house. He made a whole autobiography on his fake memories and how he managed to shut down an entire corporation that practically owned the world. I got to have my own section in it, too. He asked me to write a little bit of my experiences, and edited it for me. That was pretty nice, I think. 

He writes mystery novels, too. I've always been more into fantasy, so I haven't gotten around to finishing them yet. I do hear that he has a fantasy mystery novel in the making, though. You didn't hear that from me, though (Wink wink!) 

Maki is...alright. She's been down quite a lot. Often, I won't hear from her for days on end. Danganronpa provides her the money she needs to live, so she doesn't exactly have a job. She does visit local orphanages, though. I've gone with her a few times. She makes treats for the kids, sometimes. One time, she invited me and Shuichi over to bake for them, and we ended up having a flour fight. It was very messy, to say the least, but it was the most fun we'd had in a while. It made us feel like kids again.

Another thing about Maki, she studies astronomy now. In memory of Kaito, of course. We all have our things to try to get over our losses. To remember the people long gone. No amount of magic could bring them back. 

I have a pet bird. I named her after you. She's very sweet to me, but gets bitey with other people. I suppose she's just like you were. Maybe she's your reincarnation. I should read this out to her in hopes that maybe you'll hear it. That'd be nice. 

I'm not the only one who named pets after people from the game, by the way. Shuichi has two cats; Chichi and Dede, which were apparently Kokichi and Kaede's childhood nicknames. 

Did you know they're twins? I don't think I mentioned that yet. We found out at the group funeral when we met their parents. They were nice people. I didn't really speak to them much, but Shuichi is still in contact with them. I still can't wrap my head around the fact that they're siblings. 

No one came for you, by the way. I feel bad for saying that. But hey, at least you didn't have anyone but me and the other survivors to miss you, right? Sorry, this isn't sounding quite right, but I hope you get the sentiment. 

You know, maybe in another world, everyone from the game is friends. Maybe we all went to the same school in the same class, like our Hope's Peak memories but better. I actually don't remember much about that school. I slept a lot, and kids made fun of me for my talent. I didn't really like it much. 

But maybe, if we all went to the same class together, it'd be different. Everyone would just be happy. No murder, no despair. Just silly school memories. There would be the school dances, too. I didn't really go to those because I had no friends, but I bet I'd go to them if you were there. 

As for my daily life, it's pretty boring around here. I've tried to make it cozy. Since I have a bird, I can't have actual candles set up, so I use electric ones instead. They do the job just fine. I have a lot of stuff laying around, though. I don't try too hard to keep the place clean. I just don't have the energy for it, most of the time. 

My rooms the main mess, though. I have a lot of costumes laying around. Stuff for shows. I'm thinking of getting back into the magic business, actually. I think that'd be fun, right? I'm sure they'd accept me, seeing as that is my talent, fake or not. 

I don't like to think about my talent being fake. Sure, the memories aren't real, but the talent is. I HAVE it and can still use it. It's not like it's gone forever after the game, although I've gotten a bit rusty (unfortunately).

Still, I am the Ultimate Mage! I can cast a spell better than anyone else, so why should I be worried about these trivial things? 

There are some spells I just can't cast. Bringing you and all the others back is one of them. No matter how much some of them got on my nerves or creeped me out, I still want them all back. I wish everyone could just start over. That's all I want. A redo. I just wish we'd all met in a better situation. I wish I was powerful enough to reset time and start over with everyone! Why can't I do that?! 

This is probably getting too long, sorry. I didn't mean to vent to you, Tenko. If you're listening, thank you. Thank you for being there for me. I'll never get over the guilt of knowing that you sacrificed yourself for me. 

Love,

Himiko Yumeno

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm happy you read this, if you got this far. I wrote this completely on impulse in about an hour because I wanted to write something sad. I'll try to work harder if I write something sad again with more chapters, but I'd need an idea. I hope you enjoyed my writing, even if this isn't my best work. I'm currently also working on a Danganronpa Percy Jackson AU, so if you like DR and Greek mythology maybe give that a little look?


End file.
